A Deadman's Best friend
by WolfKnox
Summary: Well Ronald has a new pet who isn't really a pet and what happens when you leave a pet who can shift into a human anytime he wants with the Undertaker? Well you have to find that out for yourself and how you might ask well by reading this here fanfic! Undertaker X Male OC. Yaoi! Oh and this collaboration between me WolfKnox and my writer friend lovegrell21.
1. Hey Lucky!

**WolfKnox: Hey guys! I thought this would be an interesting story to write and it is my first collaboration with my writer friend lovegrell21. Yea woah collaboration! Well anyway this is just the introduction the first chapter I will be working on after I finish chapter 6 of Kuroshitsuji High. But anyway the introduction is viewed from none other than Ronald Knox! Yeah woah! Ronnie is awesome! But anyway on with the introduction!**

**A Deadman's Best Friend**

I was walking down the street I had some reaping to do, it was lightly raining. Ah how I enjoyed walking in the rain it was quite pleasant, I heard a faint rumbling sound as I walked by an alley way.

I stopped and listened for a moment and the rumbling was louder. I turned my head and saw a large black and white border collie digging through a garbage can.

The poor thing had half his body stuck in the garbage can head first, his hind legs, tail, and lower stomach were out of the garbage can. The can shook as the dog tried to free himself but was failing terribly at it.

I walked to the can and gently helped the clumsy dog out, I saw the dog had no collar and deep brown eyes. It panted happily and tackled me to the ground and licked my face, I chuckled softly and petted the dog's head.

It was a really cool dog it must have been a stray, digging through the trash and all. I might as well keep it if it doesn't have an owner. My cellphone buzzed in pocket as my ringtone started to play, my ringtone was _**One More Night by Maroon 5**_.

Oh it must be Will, I pulled out my phone and answered it. William told me I had some reaping to do in America for a week, Awesome! But wait who's gonna watch my dog? Now that I think about it this dog needs a name, I tapped my chin as I started to think.

It was pretty lucky how I found the dog, that's it! I'll call him Lucky I looked at the dog and said "Well mate today's your lucky day, your name shall be lucky."

I thought to myself about who would want to watch him. Grell? No he doesn't like dogs. Maybe Will? Naw he's busy with his paper work maybe Undertaker? It's worth a shot.

I dialed the Undertaker's number on my phone and waited for the crazy old man to answer the phone. After the second ring he picked up, he answered with his signature laugh and said "Hello?" I said "Hi Undertaker it's Ronald." He said "Well what can I do for you Ronnie?" I smiled at the nickname and asked "W-Well I was hoping you could watch my dog." He said "Oh you have a dog do you Ronnie?" I would be happy to watch your pet Ronnie." I said "Ok cool I'll drop him off tomorrow at noon alright? See ya then Undie~"

The call ended and I looked at Lucky he had his head tilted and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, I smiled and petted his head as I said "Well mate your going to stay at my pal Undertaker's place for a week. Please be good for him, Alright?"

The dog nodded and barked like it could understand me...strange but I shrugged it off. I dog scartched his ear with his foot, I guess it had fleas or something. I smiled and walked towards the pet store and told Lucky to wait outside and I would buy him some dog treats.

His face lit up and the word treat and he howled happily, it's like the dog understood me! Man I must be losing it, I walked in the store and bought a nice black and red paw print collar, a box of bone shapped dog treats, and a black leash.

I walked outside to see Lucky waiting quietly right where I left him, I slid the collar on his neck. He panted happily and licked my face, I used my glove to wipe off the slober. Bad choice now I got dog slober on my hand, gross.

Once he saw the streets he started jumping up and standing on his hind legs, he went crazy when I opened the box. He jumped up and knocked the box out of my hand, half of the streets fell out of the box onto the ground.

Lucky quickly gobbled up all the treats that landed on the ground, ok it's not just me this dog is smart. He looked up at me and smiled, I petted his head and rubbed behind his ears. His tail begun to wag like crazy and he started drooling a little.

Lucky and I made our way home well to his new home, my medium sized apartment. I opened the door to my messy apartment; Paperwork all over my desk, my boxers and dirty laundry all over the floor, leftover food everywhere.

I wasn't actually the cleanest reaper around, I swear I saw the dog grin once he saw my dirty apartment. The dog quickly made himself at home by curling up on my couch and falling asleep.

I smiled and sat at my desk and began to do paperwork. I wonder how Undertaker and Lucky will get along, eh Lucky can help Undertaker with his work. I layed my head and on my desk and quickly fell asleep, snoring lightly. 


	2. Meeting The Undertaker

**Wolfknox: Hey Readers, How ya liking **_**A Deadman's Best Friend **_**so far? Ok for the next chapter three reviews, oh and this chapter is viewed from little Lucky's eyes, let's see what that wonderful mutt is up too! Enjoy the story readers and please do review! **

**A Deadman's Best Friend: Part Two**

While my new owner was asleep I changed into my human form, in my human form i have a mix of black and white hair that was as fluffy as my fur. Oh and during my human form i was um naked, I was never a fan of clothes they were so strange!

While in my human forms I still had my dog ears and tail, i also had dog like features. The features were not being able to talk like the humans, running and walking on all fours, and best of the all sharp teeth.

I cleaned my new owners house and while I did I learned my new owner's name was Ronald Knox, he was quite the party animal. I found a ton of um woman's clothing on the floor. He wasn't the um cleanest owner I had but he was definetly one of the nicest.

I finally finished cleaning his apartment by the time I was done, the sun was just starting to rise. Ah what a wonderful sight to see, I heard Ronald yawn and open his bedroom door. I quickly hid behind his couch and changed into my dog form.

I happily went to go greet my master, he was drinking a carton of milk. I licked his feet causing him to laugh spilling some milk on the floor, I smirked and happily cleaned it up. Ronald laughed and said "Hahaha your like a freaking living vaccum cleaner!"

He happily ruffled head, he went back into his bedroom and put on some clothes. He sighed and sat down on his couch and said "You know how damn lucky you are Lucky? The hardest thing ever is telling somebody you like them. Cause um I like this one h-human but I can't be with him b-because he isn't a-a reaper. It sucks cause I really like him..."

Ronald starts to cry, I lay my head down on his legs and look up at him with understand eyes. He sniffles as he starts to pet my head, calming himself down. I lean up with my front paws on his chest and lick and nuzzle his face, he laughed and began pet and ruffle my fur.

Ronald needed a friend and I was going to be there for him, he smiled and said "You know Lucky your a pretty awesome dog and woah how did it get so bloody clean in here?" He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Or I could have been really tired yesterday and it was clean."

He shrugged it off and said "Alright Lucky we gotta get you to my friend Undie's house." He put on a leash on my neck and started to walk me too his friend's house. While walking I saw a handsome man dressed in all black petting a white cat with red eyes.

We arrived at this funeral parlor, I whined afraid of dead things. I was in a few dog fights as a pup, dogs dying everywhere it was some scary fucking shit! I whined as Ronald dragged me into the funeral parlor, there was a coffin standing up straight.

A creepy man opened it from the inside, he had a top hat and bangs that covered his eyes. He had an creepy little smile which made me growl at him, the man said "Oh ello Ronald! Is that your pooch?" He reached to pet me and I snapped at him, he giggled with delight.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Why is laughing!? He should be scared of me! He smiled and said "Oh he's a fiesty one!" Ronald smiled and said "He's usually well behaved, but I guess he's a bit spooked about this shop I guess."

I felt my stomach growl, I whined with discomfort. Undertaker grinned and said "Oh he must starving! Don't worry doggy I got something for you." He reached into his coat and pulled out a bone shapped cookie, I felt my tail wag uncontrobably! It was a dog treat! It was a bloody dog treat!

He happily threw it up in the air and said "Catch it puppy!" I happily jumped into the air and caught it in my mouth, I happily chewed it and swallowed it. Man that was pretty damn good! Perhaps maybe this guy Undie wasn't so bad, he was pretty cool guy!

He said "I'm going to go dig so graves in the cemetery would you Lucky like to help me?" I barked happily, I loved to dig! I was a dog for crying out loud I loved digging! Undertaker smiled and patted my head then he said "Later Ronnie ~"

Ronald smiled and said "Alright Undie ok Lucky be good for Undie I'm going to be gone one or two weeks so behave for Undie." I smiled and licked his face, Ronald left and Undertaker and I walked to the cemetery.

Undertaker grabbed a shovel and started to dig, while I quickly began digging. I was panting I was about at three or four feet until I poked my head out I saw a sliver, black and white german shepherd sticking his head out of a car window.

Then again I saw the handsome man dressed in all black with the white cat sitting on him him, they in a mercedes the cat was sitting on his lap. The dog looked at me, he had a dark blue bandanna tied around his forehead.

He barked at me and I barked at him, inside the carriage was a boy sitting inside with an an eye patch over one of his eyes. He looked stressed, I went back to digging and made it to six feet. After we were done digging graves we were both covered in dirt and tired.

The Undertaker smiled and said "Alright Lucky nice work! Now we're both dirty, hungry, and quite tired. Once we're back at my job water for you and tea for me and some of those bone shapped cookies!"

We made our way back to Undie's shop, he poured me a bowl of water and happily drank it down. Undertaker chuckled as he sipped his tea, he reached down and started scartching behind my ear causing me to pant happily.

He smiled and said "Oh Lucky you need a bath but first I do believe I need a shower, I'll be back Lucky~" He walked into the bathroom and forgot to lock the door, I heard the shower water running.

I changed into my human form, and snuck into the bathroom. I opened the shower curtain and saw Undie with his eyes closed washing himself, I stepped inside and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

I pressed myself against causing him to gasp in shock, he turned to face me and said "L-LUCKY!?" I smirked and silenced him with my lips, taking advantage of his shocked formed I pushed my tongue inside his mouth.

Slowly his eyes fluttered closed, and I felt him slowly start to kiss back. I felt him slowly start to push me against the wall and take control, He was so sexy.

He slowly started to trail his kisses from my lips to my neck, softly bitting and licking it. I let out a whine of submission, we slowly slid down to the floor with him on top of me.

I felt Undie's "bone" poke at my hip, I flipped us over so I was top. I went straight to his "bone" and started to lick it, that made Undie moan and twitch. I then started to suck and lightly pump his "bone", Undie's hands were tangled it my fluffy wet hair.

God I wanted to taste him so bad! I bet he tastes as tasty as his bone shapped cookies, Undie was close I could feel him struggle not to release. Undie screamed out my name as he came into my mouth, I happily swallowed it.

I moaned at the tasty flavor, oh he was so delicious! He panted trying to catch his second wind, I shut off the shower and I carried him to the bedroom. He was quite light and had the most gorgeous yellow green eyes I have ever seen.

I laided him on the bed and crawled ontop of him, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer, I'm guessing he wanted more. He looked at me and shyly said "I have never bottomed before."


	3. Tasty Breakfast

**WolfKnox: Sorry that i haven't been writing in a while, I'll try posting every weekend. Well Enjoy what our dear friend Lucky has been up too! Don't forget to favorite and review!  
**

**A Deadman's Best Friend: Part Three**

I smiled at the Undertaker's shyness and licked his face, letting him know that it was ok. He giggled and little and ruffled my fluffy hair, oh it was such a nice feeling!

My tail wagged back and fourth as Undie petted my fluffy hair which was still damp. He smiled and kissed my forehead, he was such a sexy man. Mmmmmmmmmmmm I couldn't wait to take him and mark him as mine.

I pinned his sexy self to the bed and began to kiss and nibble on his tasty neck. I lightly bite down on it causing him to moan out my name, I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue it was so sexy.

I begun to tease his body by toying, licking , and biting his nipples. Oh how he squirmed from side to side and tried to surpress his moans, he clinged to me and said "Mmmmmm Lucky I'm ready for you! Ah take me already you sexy hound!"

I smirked against his smooth lovely flesh and flip him over on his stomach, I had to loosen him up first though. I moved my mouth to his lovely smooth arse, I smirked and slipped my wet slippery tongue inside his quivering entrance.

Undertaker moaned loudly, shut his wonderful eyes and gripped the bed sheets tightly. I smirked as my tongue worked it's magic causing moans to pour out of Undie's mouth, his moans were music to my ears.

My dog ears flicker with joy as Undie's moans flilled them, after deeming Undie loose enough I pulled my tongue out of his now wet quivering entrance.

I flipped him over so he was on his back, I crawled ontop of him and positioned myself at his entrance and looked into his eyes asking permission, he smiled and nodded.

I slowly pushed in making Undie feel every inch of me, he winced and moaned quietly. I waited until he was ready, oh it was so hard fighting with my lust! I just wanted to pound into his tight warm lovely heat and make him feel so good.

He kissed me signaling that he was ready, I slowly began to rock himself in and out of him at a slow pace. He moaned and arched his back wanting me to go faster, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered in my ear "Faster...Please Lucky I want you."

That set off the true animal that lurks within my mind and body, my eyes darkened with lust and gave a very sexy grin. I began to pound into my sexy little death god. He moaned loudly and began to claw at my back leaving behind love marks.

I smirked and kissed his neck and softly bite it, I could feel him getting closer to his release. I smirked and held his leaking member in my hand and began to pump as I thursted in and out of his lovely heat.

After a few moments Undertaker screamed out "LUCKY!" He released all over my hand and his lower stomach, he got a little on my chest. I just brought my hand up to my mouth and licked it clean, moaning at the sweet sweet taste.

I moaned out his name as I released inside his lovely tight heat! I panted and slowly pulled out, I panted and rolled off him so I was laying next to him and I nuzzled into side. He smirked and began to play with my dog ears and hair.

He said "That must have wore you out boy, you hungry?" My tail wagged at the word hungry, I was fucking starving! That took a lot out of me, he smiled and patted my head and said "Wait here I'll go make you some breakfast."

He pecked my lips then put on skull boxers, he then went to make me some breakfast. I smirked and waited a few moments before getting up, I didn't bother putting on boxers knowing I was going to take them off anyways.

I smirked and snuck into the kitchen and saw Undie wearing a skull aparon, cooking bacon. Ah I loved bacon, I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind and pressed myself against him.

Undie gasped and said "L-Lucky w-what about breakfast?" I smirked as I opened my mouth and said "I'd rather eat you instead." My voice was husky, Undie shuddered at the sound of my voice. He said "Sexy voice you have Lucky."

I smirked and we found ourselves on the floor naked and tongues in each other's mouth, I pulled away and smirked and trailed my kisses down his sexy slender body until I got to the waist line of his boxers.

I slid them down his legs and happily started to lick and suck his tasty member, Oh how I loved the way he tasted! He tasted quite sweet, oh I can't get that taste out of my head... I want more... NO! I need more of his tasty sticky white "milk"!

I quickly took him all the way in my mouth, and licked at the underside knowing it drives him crazy! Undertaker squirmed and moaned from side to side, his hands found themselves tangled in my fluffy hair.

Undertaker screamed out my name as he came into my wanting thirsty mouth, I happily swallowed it. My tail wagged from side to side enjoying the sweet taste of his "milk", He panted and smiled.

He said "Oh Lucky I'm quite hungry too, can I have some of your milk?" I smirked and nodded my head, before I could blink Undie flipped us over so he was ontop of me and I was under him. He went straight to my member and begun to took the whole thing into his mouth.

I moaned at the amazing feeling I felt, I tangled my hands in his silky smooth hair. He began to swirl his tongue around the tip, driving me wild! After a few minutes pass by I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax.

After a few more minutes I came screaming Undertaker's name, He smirked and swallowed my love juice. He moaned at the taste and crawled up to my lips and kissed me, he pulled away and said "Your my Lucky." I smirked and said "Of course my master~"


End file.
